


The Locker Room (Prequel)

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is practicing alone when Aomine comes in looking for Kuroko. It is then that something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room (Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for The Locker Room to be a oneshot but, well, the muse changed my mind. This is the first of two prequels. Since the last AoKaga fic got such a big response, i figured i couldn’t go wrong with another one, I hope you all like it!

“Bastard, what are you even doing here?” Kagami had been having a perfectly good time practicing by himself but then HE'D had to show up, like he belonged there, like he had a RIGHT to be there! “Go back to your own gym, practice and maybe next time you'll beat me.” 

“I came to see Tetsu.” Aomine responded, ignoring the challenging statement except for an annoyed twitch of his eyebrow. He just stepped forward slowly, his hands buried in his jean pockets. “Not that I have to explain to you what I’m doing. Where is he?” 

“He left with the others.” Kagami replied, his hand clenching around the basketball he was still holding. There was just something about Aomine that rubbed him the wrong way, maybe it was because of how self centered and narcissistic he was. He still acted like he was untouchable even after he'd been beaten.”So, if you'd be on your way, I’m kind of busy here.”

“Basketball is boring when you're playing alone.” Aomine moved forward as he responded, one of his hands sliding out of his pocket to snatch the basketball from Kagami, his lips curving up into a grin as he bounced the ball a few times, the sound echoing through the empty gymnasium. “Why don't you practice with me, hmm? I'll admit it, you were a little entertaining the last time we played, I’d like to do it again.” 

“I have no interest in playing you.” It even sounded like a lie to Kagami. He didn't like Aomine as a person but he was a fucking incredible basketball player... and it was always better if there was a chance he wouldn't win. It was entirely all too easy to steal the ball back from him, his eyes narrowing a little as he walked backwards, the ball hitting the ground with each step he took. “Why don't you just leave me alone, it's like you're stalking me. You'll get your rematch soon enough so just go away.” 

“Stalking you?” Aomine's couldn't help nearly snorting at that, shaking his head as he shifted the bag he had still held on his shoulder. “Ohh, if I was stalking you, you would know it.” He grinned when the other male automatically backed away from him, moving forward quicker than Kagami could keep up with, the ball thrown blindly towards the net seconds later, falling perfectly through with a swish. “But there is something... interesting about you.” 

Kagami tried to get annoyed but he was still in awe of how stupidly talented Aomine was. He'd been asked how they beat him at all but he seriously couldn't tell them. If he didn't have access to the zone, he was damn sure they wouldn't have stood a chance. He couldn't help watching the ball fall, jumping when he was suddenly grabbed, having completely missed what the other man had said. Though he couldn't miss what Aomine did next. 

It was a completely surreal experience. In the short time he'd known Aomine, they'd only argued or played basketball, hell, they'd never even had a normal conversation. It always ended with insults, challenges or a basketball game. It didn't seem real at first, he could feel Aomine holding the collar of his jacket with both hands, holding him in place whether he wanted to be there or not. The man was close enough that, even with his eyes wide in shock, he couldn't completely focus on him. Though it was probably his mouth that he should be focused on. 

Aomine was kissing him. 

Everything was still for a few moments, though it could have been less than a second, one didn't really keep track of time when their mind was in shock. As soon as he came back to himself, Kagami shoved Aomine away, his hand going automatically to his mouth, wiping away the sensation of pressure that he could still feel there as he stumbled back a few steps. “Wh... what the fuck are you doing?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

“Hmm.” Aomine didn't wipe his mouth though he did lick his lips, striding towards Kagami, backing him right up against a wall. “You are very entertaining, I think I’m going to keep you.” 

“Keep... what?!” Kagami jumped when Aomine pressed right against him, reaching up to shove at the other man, grumbling a little under his breath when he didn't budge an inch. Sometimes he forgot just how strong the bastard had to be to play basketball the way he did. “I don't know what game you're playing but I’m done, get away from me!” 

“I'm going to kiss you again now.” The words were Aomine's only response before he pressed forward again, pinning Kagami between the wall and his own body, one had fisted in red hair as he pressed their lips together. 

It was to futile fight against it. Kagami didn't really relish the idea of having his hair ripped out and Aomine had him in a position that was damned hard to move in. There was also the fact that his body seemed to be sending him different signals than his brain was. Aomine was all hard muscles and soft lips against him, it was a combination that made warmth start to gather in a very inappropriate part of his body. He was finding it harder and hard to keep his eyes open, the hands that had been intent on pushing the other man away just moments earlier clinging to his shirt now. 

A foreign sound rumbled up his throat when he felt the man let go of his hair and pressed closer, close enough now that they were molded together from chest to groin, Aomine's arm pressed against behind him as the kiss deepened just a fraction. Kagami knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this was a bad idea and he should be pissed but when he felt the other man open his mouth and a slick tongue swipe over his lips, he didn't even hesitate opening his mouth. 

Kagami let his mind go blank when he felt Aomine's tongue twisting around his own, hot breath mingling as he returned the kiss, getting lost in the moment. He had to admit, it was a much better use of the man's mouth than his usual, annoying quips. With a barely there tilt of their heads, the kiss clicked, suddenly deeper and even hotter. Fuck, he even tasted good. It wasn't even something he could describe but it definitely wasn't a flavor he would have ever associated with the bastard. 

Fuck... was he actually enjoying this?

Kagami wasn't given anymore time to think on the subject when the door was suddenly slammed open, his hands clenching again, successful in shoving Aomine away this time, though it wasn't without injury. He winced, reaching up to touch where the man had bitten his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. “Fucking bastard.” 

“Heh, I’m sure fucking is what you're thinking about.” Aomine replied, his eyes flicking down to the other's groin as he licked his lips and grinned at Kagami, only stepping back when the redheads manager suddenly appeared in the room, looking very annoyed when she saw Kagami's state. 

“Agh! Were you two fighting?!” Riko stomped her foot before turning on Aomine, pointing her finger at him. “I will tell your coach if you hurt him! You can't just do anything you please!” 

Aomine held his hands up when it looked like Riko might hit him, taking a step back for safeties sake. “I promise, what we were doing was just about as far from fighting as you can get.” 

Kagami narrowed his eyes, grumbling at the confused look he received from Riko because of the statement. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about what had just happened himself, he damned well couldn't explain it to her. “It's fine, we weren't fighting.” He said, licking remnants of blood off his lips as he strode across the room, grabbing his bag and the basketball he'd been using. He tossed the ball into the bin, sighing as he pulled the bag onto his shoulder. “Just let it go, I’m done practicing. We were supposed to meet at the park, right?” 

“But...” Riko huffed when he just walked past her, crossing her arms over her chest. “You will tell me what happened here.”

“Not likely.” Kagami said, not able to help looking back towards Aomine, a soft sound escaping him when a sudden thought hit him, making him yell across the gym before the man could exit. “I thought you liked girls with big boobs!” 

“You can like more than one thing at a time, you moron.” Aomine replied with a grin, giving him a wave that looked suspiciously like him flipping the other man off before he disappeared out the door, the heavy metal slamming loudly behind him. 

“He likes... Kagami, what are you-”

“Just forget it.” Kagami grumbled, leading the way out of the gym through the opposite door, worrying the wound on his bottom lip as he thought over what had just happened. He couldn't seriously like kissing Aomine, he was a bastard whose only redeeming quality was that he was good at basketball! Really, he was just trying to convince his mind... his body had already decided what it thought of the dark skinned man. 

It was just going to take his brain a while longer to catch up.


End file.
